Rene
|place = 7/16 |challenges = 7 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 30 }} Rene is a rat originating from Starfox and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 1. 'Survivor Fan Characters' Episode 1: Things Are Looking Real Crazy Around Here As part of the season's twist, Rene was paired up with Pat, and if both were to make the merge they would recieve an advantage to the game. Merideth commented on Rene's ability to get fire, and soon after formed a tight bond with the rat. Craig came to the two girls asking to be apart of their alliance, but they laughed at him and said they would give him a false sense of security. On Day 3, Schlipa won immunity, and Rene was safe from the vote. Episode 2: I Won It For the Tribe, I'm Unstoppable Merideth, Rene, Lyle, and Bea were all fishing for their tribe using their hands, when Taylor came down to them and annoyed them, and they all shared their annoyance of the girl, and Rene commented that she was ready to strangle her. When Craig came to Rene and Merideth asking to vote Bea out, Rene was worried that Craig would become a wild card in voting. Episode 3: Intervention Time Hogan and Taylor talked to Rene about wanting to throw the next challenge because Hogan wanted to vote some people out, but Rene warns him not to and calls him a loose cannon. When Bea tries to campaign against Skylar and talks to Merideth, Rene, and Lyle about voting him out, they tell her only if he gets worse, until then the case would be Taylor goes. Sky later tells Taylor and Hogan about Rene and Merideth wanting her out, and they think Craig is with them, but Merideth reveals he's not actually in her alliance. After their first challenge loss, Rene and Merideth secure the fact that Taylor goes so that they don't seem like the tribe leaders. At Tribal Council, however, Rene and Merideth are the only ones to vote Taylor, and Bea goes home by 3 votes. Episode 4: Come On! That's Ancient History! Merideth and Rene are angry that the tribe couldn't decide on an easy vote, and are mad at Craig for betraying them. They agree that they need to form a major alliance with Craig and Hogan, and try to deal with Craig enough so that he will join them. In this process, Merideth cant stand Craig and runs away from the conversation, making Rene mad at her ally. Episode 5: I Can Think of 100 Reasons to Keep Me When Hogan gets back to their camp, Rene and Merideth waste no time in aligning with him, and he brings in Taylor as well. Later, Rene and Merideth know that they need to keep Craig in the loop, and are frustrated when he says he wants to keep Sky, because they wanted to vote the raccoon out. After another immunity loss, Lyle reveals to the tribe the pecking order, leaving Rene and Merideth in the finals. At Tribal Council, Rene gets mad at Lyle for trying to make her and Merideth look like the bad guys, and the girls vote him out for being too smart and knowing their plans. Episode 6: What's the Verdict? After tribal, Rene tells Merideth that she needs to try to recover their tribe's trust in them after her outburst. After her conversation with the tribe, Merideth talks to Rene about getting the tribe's trust, but everyone does not trust them. Rene then set her targets on Hogan because he was a very big threat strength- wise. Episode 7: Let's Find This Thing! Right after Drazen's Tribal Council, the tribes merged and Rene became a part of Wichibu. The twist became active, and because Rene and Pat were both still in they both received a separate clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden at their camp. When painting the flag, Rene got angry with Hogan for painting unrelated things onto their flag.Rene and Merideth use their clues together to try to find the idol, and Merideth comments on how it's their top priority to find out. After Wendy asks them what her position is in the tribe, the girls strategize on what the pecking order needs to be for the 3 strongest competitors left: Hogan, Wendy, and Pat. Wendy talks about her dislike of Rene and Merideth because she's in charge. Later on, the Schlipa alliance agrees to vote out Pat for being a threat, and their plan succeeds as Pat is voted out 6-4. Episode 8: Oooh, You're Going To Jail Rene tells Merideth about being a lesbian, and says that she wanted people to know her before she told them all. Rene later is in a conversation with Merideth and Charlie but Merideth finds it extremely awkward. During the Immunity Challenge, Rene quits the challenge and finds no point in it, which angers several castaways, Wendy being the main one. After the immunity challenge, the Drazen alliance tries to convince Sky and Hogan to flip on Rene and Merideth, but this doesn't happen and Wendy is voted out 6-3. Episode 9: Okay Psychopath Hugo tries to turn Rene and Craig against Sky, however Rene is confident that Sky has been loyal to her. Rene and Merideth relax on the beach, however everyone are mad at them for taking longer breaks than they are supposed to. After their Reward challenge win, everyone in the tribe is angry at the girls for ending out on top, especially Taylor. On their Reward, Merideth and Rene enjoy time together without strategizing and gazing at the cliff diving spot. At camp, Merideth and Rene are targeted with everyone, and Skylar changes the target from Rene to Merideth, becauase she would ruin his plan, and the girls are shocked with Merideth is voted out 5-3. Episode 10: So Much for My Kind Gesture Rene is shocked that Merideth was voted out, and is determined to outlast the other 6 castaways and swears that she will go out only at her last breath. When Craig tries to comfort her, she tells him that they are in a real alliance now, and he's happy with that. Rene tries to suck up to Hogan and gets him to switch his target from her to Craig. When Rene offers Hugo and Charlie a chance to align with her and Craig to the Final 4, Hugo quickly accepts, however Charlie tells Hogan and Skylar about it. After Craig wins Immunity, she tells Hugo and Charlie to vote out Hogan, but Charlie tells Skylar and Hogan, and Skylar convinces Hugo to flip by giving him a fake idol, and Rene is voted out 5-2, and becomes the 3rd member of the jury. Voting History Gallery |-| General= ReneOriginal.png Rene SFC1 Jury Sprite Sheet.png Rene Colored.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 1= Rene1.png| Rene telling Merideth her plans for Craig. Rene2.png| Rene stating that Craig is a wild card. Rene3.png| Rene warning Hogan to not throw the challenge. Rene4.png| Rene telling Merideth that they need to make a bigger alliance. Rene5.png| Rene saying how scary it is that Lyle knows all of their plans. Rene6.png| Rene wants to target Hogan for being a threat. Rene7.png| Rene wants to get Wendy out because she's getting smart. Rene8.png| Rene about to tell Merideth that she's a lesbian. Rene9.png| Rene cliff- diving. Rene10.png| Rene determined not to give up at all. Rene11.png| Rene voted off. Trivia * Rene is the first known contestant to be a part of the LGBT community. Category:Schlipa Tribe Category:Wichibu Tribe Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:7th Place Category:Jury Members Category:SFC1 Jury Members Category:Starfox Category:Female Contestants Category:Juror 3